narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Hashira
'Still a work in progress... ' Makoto Hashira (はしら まこと, Hashira, Makoto) is a chūnin-level shinobi from Konohagakure, as well as a member of Konohagakure’s Hashira clan. Both he and his feline companion, Tora, are members of Team Shikamaru (also known as "Konoha Three"), using animalistic abilities in collaboration with one another. Background As all who are born within the midst of the Hashira, Makoto was given his loyal partner, Tora, at the young age of eight, a little before he was enrolled into the academy. Ever since the two had first met, and became acquainted with one another, Makoto and Tora has been inseparable. It was a companion deal, whenever you happened to see Makoto, Tora was right there by his side or vice versa. The both of them were so attached that Makoto often worried constantly for Tora whenever she would disappear for a long period of time. Sometimes he'd even feel guilty and blame himself for not treating Tora better, putting blame on himself for making her want to run off. Many of his clansmen had thought this to be an unhealthy bond between the tiger cub and shinobi, but no matter how much they spoke against it, or held fact in their cautioning, the two companions threw that all to the wind. Both cared about each other, and were always willing to battle alongside each other. Fumio and Izanagi Hashira, family members of Makoto, had noted many of times that it appeared that Makoto held a fatherly/older brotherly love for Tora more than one would think of a simple companionship between a shinobi and cat nin. This can be noticed where in a scene, where a male feline shows signs of having an affection towards the tiger cub, and Makoto grew possessive and overly protective, as one would think of him bearing a "father complex" over his little Tora. Even going to legnths of lashing out and losing his "cool" when "shielding" Tora from "dastardly influences". As the same could be told of Tora. Father and Daughter Complex issues with this duo, it's almost comical in a way, but precious how strong their bond appears to be. Personality As the second eldest within his generation line, he is a prodigy right after his elder brother, Fumio Hashira. He has the ability to remember anything he sees for once. He excels at everything, from academics, athletics to martial arts, as well as his family's art in the "Cat's Fist". People born of the Hashira are natural born leaders as it seems. They are dramatic, creative self-confident, dominant and extremely difficult to resist with their reliable personalities. Makoto takes most of these traits within his personality. He can achieve anything he wants, whether it's about work or time spent will family and friends. Also, Makoto uses his mind to solve even the most difficult problems and takes the initiative in solving various complicated situations, something he's grown to take under from his team's sensei, Shikamaru Nara. Most people take to turn to him because of this, and he is assigned as the "head jonin" of some assignments for a squad when there aren't any jonin sensei available. Makoto is very fond of animals and people, being much of a social butterfly in the series. He is seen as an even-tempered and kindhearted person, to about anyone around him. Makoto is a nice and considerate shinobi, who is always concerned about his friends' welfare. The most generous of shinobi, Makoto is a faithful and loyal friend. Makoto will try hard to help others, even if it takes a lot time and energy. He's always noted on his easy-going, brotherly attitude. He despises bullying and is seen to lose his composure when it is involved, especially if it jeopardizes his mission assessments or upsets his superiors. This is noted when Mei Lee was getting scolded by the Lady Tsunade for her recklessly diverting from a mission because of her emotions and Makoto stood his ground, arguing that at least she was able to stand for what she believed in and saw the mission through in her own way. It may not have been reasonable and highly irresponsible, but it was completed nonetheless. Appearance Adorn with the likeness of many of his ancestors among the Hashira clan, Makoto bears his straight, thick and tousled dark red colored hair and dark blue eyes. Even with his younger age, Makoto is a tall, muscular young man, taller than his older brother, Fumio. His usual attire consists of light gray, almost white trousers that are tucked under bandages at just under a few inches beneath his knees; a pale yellow Chinese styled shirt with a blue collarline and hem, an earthy green Konohagakure headband tied under his shaggy bangs and blue ninja sandals. Outside of missions, namely on his days off, he dresses mainly in Chinese-style clothing. Although enjoying loose fitting clothing, Makoto is one to enjoy wearing collared shirts, more or less similar to the rise in collar height for his mission attire. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia * His favorite color is indigo. * His favored foods are seafood, anything spicy (sometimes being claimed to not have taste buds because of his strong favoritism of spicy foods). * A hobby of Makoto's is his skills in the kitchen. He's a pretty skilled cook/baker, and sometimes can be seen at Shokudō no Tabehōdai, with Chouji Akimichi's wife, Mami Akimichi within their family restaurant, assisting in the back kitchen with daily meals. This is only when he has time off from missions. * Another hobby of Makoto's is strolling about within the village, or just along the outskirts of the village with Tora. Most of time, they could be seen about tree-hopping in a friendly chase. * Always Tora's and Makoto's meals are shared together, personally prepared by Makoto himself. Sometimes, he spoils Tora with her baked fish-shaped treats. * He lets Tora sleep in his bed with him, and while on missions, Makoto lets the tiger cub sleep in his sleeping bag. Quotes * (To Keitaro) "The future isn't just a straight line, you know. There's many different ways...dips and turns even. Maybe a shortcut. We just got to try and decide that future for ourselves. Which path to take." * (To Mei) "Heh, there's no better time than the now, right?" * (To Tora) "Alright! Come on, Tora. Fangs out!" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT